Life's Little Surprises
by GetReadyForAwesome
Summary: By the end of the meal, I was covered in baby food and formula...Ergh, I get angry thinking of all those rude people..."My son can't think for himself!"...I am it's guardian...Not for money as I let on, but..I was going to give him one nasty warning before he left for the seas of Japan..As I walk through the door, I see Vector slamming on the table crying. Rated T.


_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO SEGA, ONLY A COUPLE OCs.**_

 _ **Please note my fellow readers that this story will take place in the future, so don't be surprised when you hear that a certain character(s) is OOC. Rated T for a little crude Violence and a small mentioning of Yaoi, as well a mild cursing throughout.**_

 ** _Life's Little Surprises:_**

{Jet's POV}

It had been years since Sonic, Nack, and I had finally settled our differences and realized that we were one in the same. Of course we all knew that Sonic didn't steal or bring in dead bounties, but we all had different likes and dislikes, and in the end, we moved past that and now we're here, playing a poker game, while little Skylar Fang, only a few months old, sits on his father's lap, eating a few of the playing cards as his father bounced him on his kneecaps and cooed, "Are you gonna help your daddy win a poker game? Are you gonna help your daddy win a poker game?" Skylar drooled and and made gleeful noises as he teethed on the playing cards. Nack smiles at him and plants two kisses on his little ears. I've never seen him this happy before Skylar came along.

Over in the corner sat my little pride and joy, Scar, my son with my beautiful wife Rose, and Sonic's wife, Sally, watching as my one year old son and Sonic's three year old daughter play with blocks and balls. Scar and Treenuts would give a shout and run around, but other than that, it was good. I could never fathom why Sonic's son refused to play with them though.

Daria couldn't come because Nack had lended her the money to go and do whatever she pleased for the day. Yep, that was old scumbag Fang the Sniper all right. And I say that because years ago, even though that he used villiany as a mask over his guardianship duties, Nack was mean during that time. He'd shoot you more than he'd look at you, and betrayal followed him to every door.

Heck, he was even planning on betraying Bean and Bark until he got too attatched to them and fell in love with Bark's sister. Why that idiot girl didn't stay with him I'll never know. But since he fell in love with her, he dropped the mask and came out clean.

He wasn't mean or nasty, or a bad seed, his parents were alcoholics that pawned him and his sister off on somebody else every chance they got, their aunt and uncle adopted them, then tossed them to this kangaroo merchant named Jack that raised them like they were his own until his aunt, out of jealousy, shot the man, almost killed him too, and shipped Nack off to America, calling him a Worthless Son of a W-word and all kinds of junk. On top of that, he was the guardian of the Special Zone. The whole reason the zone was so freaky was because he made it that way so it could protect itself, and he could take out his hatred on the world and hide his true identity.

Come to think about it, that's not half a bad idea, but I approached guardianship differently. I did the Asswipe Approach that cost me Wave and Storm. I thought I was all big and bad and could boss them around because I was the Guardian of the Cube of Babylon, so I waved my status around, even gloating to my sister, the new guardian of Babylon Garden who does her job damn well, and making her life hell over it until she got up one night and left me.

She left me for Lightning, her caretaker, if you're all wondering. Then she married into that family of fruitcakes, a.k.a., the Hawaynas, and never spoke to me ever again. At least I get to occasionally see her when I drive by. I just hope her husband doesn't shoot me because he's one of these people who if looks could kill, his would.

Anyway, I lose the poker game to Nack, but I do get to gloat that I'm taller than Sonic! Or should I say, Maurice. Just don't tell him I told you that. What? Everybody saw that coming! Oh well. Skylar has fallen asleep on Nack's lap, and my son, well, he's fallen asleep in his food. At least I get to bathe him tonight, and change his diaper. I'm happy about it because my son is a good boy when it comes to these things, unlike Treenuts, who squiggles and squirms before she starts wailing on Sonic.

Believe me, I was there, because I had to help him watch her because his wife was in labor and he really needed somebody to watch Treenut; and when I did, every action I took was a battle in itself. She would always cry, then she would crawl away when I tried to change her diaper, if I pulled her away from a power outlet she'd crawl back to it, and feeding time was a disater.

By the end of the meal, I was covered in baby food and formula because she would spit it all over me or throw it at me. Then came bath time, and that was even harder. She would squal and hit me as I undressed her, bathed her, dried her, and redressed her. And I bought that girl the cutest little red dress too. There was no naptime for her because I couldn't get her to settle down long enough to take one. And her brother was 10 times worse, just to let you know.

By the Star Gods! I could never imagine having this much trouble with Scar! I told Sonic about it a couple days later after his son was born, and Sonic just waved it away, even though his daughter pulled the exact same stunts with me as with him. It's not "seperation anxiety," as Sonic classified it, it's a classic case of Being A Brat And Needing Taught Right From Wrong, even as a baby.

Now Skylar was an absoloute sweetheart. I loved having him. He would sit on my lap and coo and giggle at me, though, he always put stuff in his mouth, and as long as he was gnawing on something, he was happy.

When I changed his diaper a couple of times, he would stretch up his arms and goo and giggle for me. Feeding time was like a dream for me, and nap time, he cuddled into me and fell asleep as soon as I put him in his stroller to go home. He has his father's smile.

With Scar, I wore some of his meals when he was a newborn, but when he started to crawl, he was as dreamy as Skylar, minus all the teething and drooling, and I couldn't have been prouder.

I load Scar up into his stroller, being careful not to wake him, as my wife gathered the baby supplies and helped me wipe his little face off. Treenuts, and her brother, Fast, were still awake and very cranky, so Sonic put them to bed when they started to whine. Thank the Star Gods he did, I'd do anything for Treenuts and Fast as I would my own child, but heaven forbid I had to listen to another one of those migraine producing fits they always had.

I really hope Sonic gets the discipline in soon. I whisper my goodbyes to Sonic and Nack after I help them clean up the playing cards, not wanting to take the Ace of Spades and the 8 of Hearts out of little Skylar's mouth, and giving them back to Nack (They were his anyways) before Rose and I set out to enjoy our evening.

We strolled out of there and on our way to the grocery store to pick up some lactose free milk and baby formula. Hey! I'm a bird, so I'm lactose intolerant. I really hoped I would greet Wave and Storm on my way there, but they were on Babylon right now, avoiding me for what I said to them. I really shouldn't have told them what I said, but there was no way I could go back in time and take it back now.

My issue with Storm was a little more...complex, because well, my right hand man told me that he loved me and asked me to marry him, and instead of being humane about it, I slapped him and insulted him so hard he ran out of the blimp crying, took off flying without his board, and landed me into another fight with Wave. Looking back on it, I should've respected the fact he was bisexual, because, at the end of the day, he was still a Babylon Rogue, no matter what, and I betrayed him for his sexuality.

I'm no better than Speedy, that rascist bitch who hated everyone over everything. Women belonged in the kitchen, bats needed their wings cut off, bird people were better than land people, water animal people needed to die, humans were meant to be animal slaves, traitors should be shaved of all their feathers and made to stand in a public walkway every day until their feathers grew back, and all that bullcrap.

When I realized my mistake and that I was becoming Speedy Jr., I vowed to change, and change I did with the help of Sonic. It wasn't an easy road, but as father told me, "The best choices have the hardest paths Jet." And it was the best choice I ever made too.

Though, it wasn't easy thing to take in that I found out from Predator Hawk that Storm and Wave were happily married and had several kids with their spouses, and this is a guy who no longer wanted anything to do with the team because I literally sold him to some elephant guy for a couple of jewels like he was a disposable item at a garage sale. Foolish greed.

I grab a shopping cart and set all the baby supplies in the baby compartment as my wife held onto the stroller. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you" to her. She kisses me in the lips and frowns, doing what she usually does. I push the shopping cart towards the milk section and looked for the lactose free milk. Rose went the other way towards the baby section. We would need some diapers also.

The aisle was vacant, except for a green gorilla and a purple wilderbeast, as I grabbed the milk. I pulled myself out of the thin expanse and made my way to the pasta aisle. Ya know, I never thought I would be buying groceries instead of stealing them, but hey, here I am buying groceries. The magic of Sonic the Hedgehog.

After I had finished grocerie shopping, had checked out all the way, and had made sure my wife had a diaper or two to change Scar in, we were ready. We made our way home, and settled down for a spaghetti dinner with garlic bread and Alfredo sauce. I kissed my wife and helped Scar finish his dinner and let him play.

He did bruise himself a couple of times, so Rose kissed his wounds and he got back to playing. This was heaven to me and this moment would last forever in my memory. I sighed, held my wife's hand and watched my pride and joy play and shout with glee.

{Sonic's Pov}

A few years before Treenuts and Fast were born, I had decided to take a run and let my wife run some errands. I know what you're thinking, "Ugh, what kind of guy doesn't help his wife run errands?" A guy who's been listening to the whiny, annoying bitches rich people call subjects since the end of the wedding reception, middle of the honeymoon, and even during the damn engagement ceremony!

Ergh, I get angry just thinking about all those rude people. It's a grueling job and makes me wonder why I married into this mess in the first place, but I wanted to be with Sally. And now that Eggman had quit being evil for his hybrid daughter he created in a laboratory, and since all the other villians just woke up one day and said, "Screw this! I'm gettin' a life and married with 8 children," I've been bored since.

But it is nice to relax, and hey, I got Nack and Jet, my two best buds since me and Tails had a real bad fallout, and Knuckles became too busy with his life to notice me anymore. To keep me company, all I have to do is visit Jet's mansion in Emerald Hill Zone and then go to Russia to visit Nack and his wife Daria in their mansion. Yep, life is good.

Come to think about it, only the villians seem to make time for me anymore, and all my friends are either in jail or too busy to talk. Take Antoine for instance, he murdered Bunnie Rabbot because she cheated on him with another man and got pregnant with his kid. He gave the kid to Rotor and then finished things up with Bunnie.

Vector and Espio had to arrest him, and now that Lightning Lynx is the new prison wardon, he gets to see Antoine everyday. Now realizing it, I haven't visited Antoine at all in prison at all since his arrest, and I, I know everybody will hate me for this, but who was Rotor again? Oh, now I remember, he's the guy that busted Tails in the face with his car door as he was opening it. Tails was covered in so much blood, and Rotor was just so relaxed you'd have thought nothing had happened. Creepy.

Or Monkey Khan, Japan's weatherman, who ignores me now. Actually, it's been kinda lonely without him either, even though we absoloutely hate each other. When he was around, at least I could look foward to a "Damn you Sonic" from him in Japanese (And yes, I do speak Japanese, as well as, French, Spanish, and Swahili) and Sally rushing to his rescue.

Since Sal and I got married, he's moved from his house he payed a lot of money for, changed his name from Khan to Kahn, changed his phone number, Social Security, Post Box, insurance company, and we never heard from him again. The only thing I heard was from Espio, and that was that Ken was not his name, try Liuang, and that he was a meteorologist in Japan and all that information and that was it. I will have to say though, I was going to give him one _nasty_ warning before he left for the seas of Japan.

I continue my run when I see four figures in the distance, and I could see who they were. The Destructix! It's been forever since I last saw them, and I would love to talk to them. According to the Chaotix, the Destructix did a 180 in attitude. Flying Frog got some help for his, _problems,_ as well as becoming a construction worker. Simian went back to being a good guy and leading his tribe, Lightning became a prison warden, and Predator Hawk went back to his planet and sorted everything out up there in space. And the best part of all, they were all married with children!

I stop in front of the foursome and said my hellos, asked them about the weather and where they've been and all that before I got the surprise of my life. "I have a surprise for you Sonic!" Simian cheered. He pulled his large hands from behind his back to reveal a giggling, baby girl. "He calls her Tamara." Flying stated meekly.

Wow, they really have changed their attitudes. I'm really digging this new Destructix. I don't think I've ever seen Flying Frog this not psychotic, or the rest of them this glad to see me. Oh, and look, I see another Destructix kid. A cute little frog boy that resembles his father and has blonde and black hair, and his toddler, identical twin siblings with orange eyes and their mother's features no doubt.

"I see you taking a fancy to my boys," Flying purred playfully. "Don't worry, they don't bite. Meet Fredrick and the twins Wood and Fire." Flying Frog brushed his ungloved hand among the hair on his children's heads. The twins gripped their father tightly, Fredrick stared on, and Tamara shouted happily and clapped her hands together, earning her a hug from her father. "Oh cool man, I'm just enjoying the married life." I replied before I waved at the 3 frog children before me. "It's ok." I said towards them, the bashful twin hid his face, the other one growled at me, earning him a "Sh, don't growl. It's alright" from his father. Fredrick silently stared at me before he gripped my hand and said, "It's cool." I smiled at him and looked up at the Destructix members as they answered my question.

"The married life is wonderful." Lightning stated in awe.

"My wife is so beautiful." Predator Hawk's eyes glittered in amazement.

"I didn't know companionship was so rewarding." Flying Frog almost screamed in utter delight.

"My wife is dead." Simian sighed, ruining the mood.

Baby Tamara gripped her daddy's thumb and sucked on it as Simian told me what had happened. His wife had died during childbirth, but he did recount her being an amazing woman who came from Zimbabwe to be with him.

He showed a picture of his wife to me-a brown gorilla with a grey muzzle and purple eyes. Her hair was braided into dreadlocks, and the back of the picture said, "Tanzia, my life, my shining sun." I think I'm gonna cry. "I'm sorry." I tell him. He puts his flat palm in my face and says, "No, don't be. It's not anyone's fault. If the Spirits wanted her soul, then, even though it pains me to say this, let her find Paradise." The other Destructix members held their heads low and I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Lightning, Predator, where are you kids?" Lightning and Predator blinked at me for a moment, as if trying to decipher what I said, when Lightning replied, "Mine's at home." "My wife is pregnant," Predator waved before he added, "And call me Carlsisle, I don't go by that alias anymore." "Call me Farris, and call Simian Jorhay. It's our real names and since we're not enemies, why not." Flying Frog, I mean Farris tomed. "Congratulations Carlsisle. What about Lightning?" I asked. "Oh," Lightning answered. "My real name is Ratoningue, or Lightning in English. Lightning is easier to say, so I go by it." I looked at him for a moment and shrugged it off. "What about your family life," Jorhay asked. "Got any kids?" "Not yet," I answer. "But I hope too someday." "Well I'm sure they'll be beautiful." Carlsisle beamed at me. "Thank you." I reply.

We continue this conversation for I don't know how long, and most people know that I'm not a patient man, but I couldn't afford to be rude to my, friends? The Destructix was pretty decent, even if they disbanded for family reasons, and I do feel jealous of them.

They've stuck together for so many years, starting from their midteens, and they still haven't hated each other. I'm sure the Destructix have had a few times where they've knocked heads together, but I'm sure one didn't ruin the other's date on purpose, blame you for everything wrong in their life, pushed you downstairs, or kiss your newly wedded wife in front of you, tried to embarass you in front of all of Mobius, or told you your fear was stupid, or any of that that is making me mad to remember.

I feel betrayed by Tails. I called him to make amends once, but instead of being a man and talking things out, he farted on the phone, called me a bitch, laughed, and hung up. Some friend. As far as Knuckles goes, I really wanted to be his friend, but Knuckles could only stand to be in the same room with me if the situation called for it. And it says something when Shadow would willingly give me a hug faster than Knuckles did in private, after my wedding.

Knuckles is not a sing songy, I-Wanna-Hug-You kind of person, and neither is Shadow, but Shadow listens better and Knuckles just glares at me. And now he's married to Rouge with a set of twins of his own. Two bats, one boy, one girl, and then there's his guardian duties.

Gosh forbid he has to take a moment out of his "precious schedule" to help somebody. I swear, if that rock wasn't so valuable and could destroy the world with one word, I would shatter that thing into oblivion and mail the pieces to Rouge. But then again, if it was worthless, why would Knuckles waste his time guarding it in the first place? Then again, he's so gullable I could only imagine that he would be in the same position now due to his case of Gullibleitis.

Anyways, I get ready to leave, but not without some valuable advice from the gorilla I used to know as Sergeant Simian "Word of advice," Jorhay added before I left. "When your woman says, "I'm fine," run." "Ok." I wave at him. "We're serious." Lightning replied, a deadlocked look of tired seriousness painted on his face.

I nod towards him, and take off, but not before hugging them, the frog boys, with the one that growled at me, now hissing at me, and getting to hold Tamara. She was soft and cuddly, but gorilla teeth are sharp, and not very nice in your shoulders. Oh yeah, and let's not forget the lesson I learned from the team warning: Attack a Destructix kid and you'll see the founders go back to who they once were: violent and hateful.

I actually felt sorry for Simian and Flying more than I did Lightning and Predator (And here I go back to referring to their aliases). Simian had lost his wife, and Flying is a bit of a hardass on his kids, but one could see why. His mother was too crazy to be in this dimension, and his father's outlook on childcare, "Maybe someday."

So Flying was stuck raising his own siblings, his mother, his deaf grandfather, and helping his uncle, his aunt, and there 5 kids too, make a living, all while not being taught life lessons and being physically and verbally abused by his own father. And let's not forget all the mental problems he had on top of that. No wonder he was so warped. He just wanted better for his kids.

To summarize it all, Simian was a case of, "The Prophecy Told Me So," Predator, a case of a homesick alien who was bored and migrated into the wrong crowd, Lightning, a heartbroken ninja, popstar, monk who also fell into bad influences, and Flying was too broken and psycotic to know right from wrong, who changed their lives for the better like Nack and Jet did.

Fast foward a couple of years, I can remember when Nack had brought his baby over to a mjor project I had begun to build to let off steam. Skylar was crying, so I asked, "Bottlefed or-" I never finished that sentence because Daria punched me so hard I fell over and knocked my head into the wall.

I heard the metal poles of a project I was working on clatter beside me, and imaginary chao danced above my head. I didn't realize she could hit that hard! I don't think she realized that I had baby formula for them I bought from the store ready for her to use if she did bottlefeed Skylar.

And the punch was way better than being chased by a rampaging pregnant lady holding a block of cement screaming out f-bombs and threatening to kill you in the middle of the night as her husband (Jet) tries to help get her off my back.

I wouldn't change a thing in my life, and I'm very proud of all that I've accomplished and as I grow old, I can stare at my aging body in the mirror and go, "I did it! I led the best life I could ever achieve!"

{Nack's POV}

I know that it was a risky move, but I wanted to visit the Chaotix Cafe. Now the original Chaotix wouldn't be there, but I was sure their kids would. If they were taught what I think they were taught, they won't want to see me either, but it would be better to try than to never know. I look at my 12 year old son, Skylar, and say, "Come on." He snaps back into attention after staring across the street for I don't know how long and nods at me with wonder in his eyes before he marches his blacked furred, orangish brown pants and garden gloves into the restuarant.

I follow close behind him. As I walk through the door, I see Vector slamming his head against the table crying. "My son can't think for himself!" he sobbed. Espio and Charmy told him comforting things. Time to go. I look to see where Skylar is at and there I see him tapping Espio on the shoulder and asking, "Can you take my order?" I almost died on the spot. Espio looked at him in anguish, ready to speak, but his eyes saw me first and glew red. Oh crap. "You," Espio shrieked. "I thought I told you to never come here if you valued your life!" "Nack?" Charmy asked in confusion. Vector just growled at me.

I had only a few seconds to react before Espio was throwing his shurikans at us. Skylar dodged the first half, but got hung up by his pants, upside down, by a few. I pulled out my gun to knock back one, but ultimately found myself tipping over a table and hiding behind it.

Damn! He's gotten better. I didn't think they'd try to kill me that fast, or that they would hate me that much. Charmy was very young when I betrayed the team, so heaven only knows what Espio and Vector have told him over the years. He didn't growl at me, so they probably let it go, and that's a good thing, maybe that bee can calm Espio down.

I look up to see where he's at, but then I remember, he's a chameleon. He's hiding somewhere. Nope, he's physically pummeling my son to death.

"Skylar!" I shout, then I cocked my gun and shot Espio good in the leg. Now I was lucky Vector and Charmy didn't try to take me on when he did, but shooting Espio only enraged them and caused them to come after me. Vector stood up and slung the table into the wall, breaking it it pieces, Charmy grabbed a pocket knife from his coatpocket and slung it at me. I ducked, and got my tail ready. Where was Skylar? He was nowhere to be found, and as long as Vector and Charmy were after me, he was safe.

I see Vector charging towards me like a freight train. All he needed was a mechanical whistle and steam billowing out of his nose to complete the set. I waited and waited for him to get close enough to tackle me. When he got close enough, I jumped, landed on his shoulders as he threw a punch to where I used to stand, crumbling the wall before him. I stomped on Vector's head and then had to dodge an incoming Charmy, barreling hot like a missile. The Chaotix were an easy feat like the Destructix, all it took was a little timing, and hey, at least I had three to worry about, not four.

I move to the other side of the room to check on Espio, who seriously needs a bar of soap in his mouth, then again, I'm the one to talk. "Skylar." I say into the openening, grabbing Charmy by the antannae and slinging him to the ground. Skylar pops his head out from behind the counter and I sigh with relief. At least he was safe. Now I had to woory about-oof. Vector had tail swiped me to the ground before pounding my face with it. If he wanted to play that game, I would too. I wrap my tail around Vector's and squeeze, shattering the bone. He squals and I turn my attention to that bee, that my son is wrestling to the ground and failing at trying to fight off.

Charmy had years of experience against Skylar, as did I against their kids, but I wanted this fight over with before anybody got seriously hurt, and I would be calling a paramedic for Espio. And right now, Charmy is choking Skylar and muttering foul, evil things to him. Skylar is clawing at Charmy, but the coat Charmy is wearing is just too thick for claws to manuever into and leave their mark.

Suddenly I had to move because Vector was throwing a chair at me. I bounced upwards, avoiding the chair that flew through the air like a rocket, breaking the glass windows and setting off the alarms, and landing clumsily onto the ground, spraining my ankle in the process. I was too late to save Skylar, who layed bleeding on the ground from the stab wound imbedded in his side. I shout something I don't even know what, but dammit, I had had enough.

Next thing I knew, I was loading lead listlessly into Charmy and Bean, Bark, and Nic were here to help me. Or at least Nikayla, Nico, and Aria. Bean, Bark, and Nic's kids. Their attention was grabbed by the alarm and shattered chair out in the middle of the road that almost knocked Aria out (I probably should have mentioned that earlier).

The next few minutes were like a blur. The last thing I remember was Gavin, Jahred, and Blink the Chameleons running in there to help their father and his friends out, as I held Skylar and called the paramedics.

Gavin, Jahred, and Blink are Espio and Sonia's children, born almost out of wedlock, thanks to Sonia and Espio's "Super Special Piss The Hell Out Of Sonic Relationship." And thanks to Espio, Sonic took every, when I say every, I mean every male Sonic character in existance to court and filed restraining orders against them all.

Not even Sonic's own son is allowed within 50,000 feet of Sonia. And that made one awkward wedding when Sonic decided to go Flying Frog psycho on Espio's ass. I mean, I, Lightning, Jet, Charmy, and Vector were held at gunpoint as Sonic maliciously threatened us and forced us to become Espio's best men and help plan the wedding. Espio and Sonia were 18 at the time, and I, I was 21, as if my age served any real purpose at all.

You are probably wondering why people like Charmy, Espio, Vector, Lightning, and I just took the threats from Sonic right? There was Uncle Chuck (Who also had a restraining order against him as well) and Aunt Lystra (Wave's aunt and Uncle Chuck's wife (F.Y.I. Everybody calls Charles Uncle Chuck, even Eggman!)) and you don't mess with the Chuck, Lystra, (Bringing Merlin, Tail's uncle, Xixis, Storm's uncle, and Aquamanrine, Jet's uncle (All granted amnesty for one night) to help), or Sonic's undead ghostly father who helped back him up before reascending to Paradise after Sonic's mental breakdo- I mean Espio and Sonia's wedding. So, I tried to talk sense to him. You know, bloke with bloke. That ended with a kneecap to my "sensitives."

Sonic advertised it to the entire world, wearing a psycho grin, like it was a bloody commercial for Choco Monkey Crunch (Real good cereal by the way), especially during the wedding, as well as an arsenal of weapons as warning for all unwanted guests and to the "peacefully selected" males.

I, Jet, Unckle Chuck, Sonic's dad, Vector, Lightning, Sonic himself, Manic, and Charmy being the only males there out of 500 guests. The wedding was lavish and went off without a hit, and then I, and the rest of the boys had to sqidaddle unless we wanted to return to being wanted felons again.

And yes, I'm telling you this tale as I wait for Skylar to get out of surgery from the fight. I hope he'll be ok. I'm almost to tears, but I have to be strong, for Daria, my wife. She was a beautiful red weasel with smooth black hair, gorgeous yellow eyes, and just the most syrupy voice ever. I loved her since the moment I saw her.

I can recall the sweet symphany of angels that ran through my head on our wedding day. Nothing like the hellish experiences of Jet and Rose's wedding, or Sally's cold voice denouncing her husband in front of everyone.

Skylar's birth was the greatest thing to happen to me since marriage, and now my son's a little idiot hellion. At least he didn't give me a migraine as much as Nico and Nikayla did to Bean and Bark, who sat across the room staring, no glaring me down as if it was my fault. The nerve of them!

Ok, it was partially my fault. I should have seen that fight coming before I even stepped through the doors. I should've let Nikayla and Nico do whatever they did with Skylar instead of taking him with me like a drongo, or idiot where I'm from.

" _Dumbass_." I tell myself. Bean and Bark just narrow their eyes at me. Daria, her eyes sodden with tears looks at me and sobs, "Honeybaby, are you alright?" I give her a kiss and reply, "My Flower, I am alright. Skylar matters the most right now."

Daria grabbed my hands and leaned on me, softly crying onto my jacket. I wrap my other arm around her and stroke her soft, beautiful hair. I hope Lightning makes sure Charmy suffers for what he did to my son, no Flying Frog, to teach him a lesson.

Believe me, out of all the Destructix members, Flying Frog is the last one you want after you, and I'm on good speaking terms with him now, so, I don't know if he'll do it for me or not, but I might hire him to "take out the garbage." What? I don't kill anymore unless I have to. Believe me, if I wanted Charmy and Espio dead, I would have shot their faces and necks off, not their legs.

I feel two warm bodies at my other side and kneecaps. I turn and look at the figures. Nico and Nikayla. They're not Bean and Bark, but if they'd don on their father's clothing, you'd never be able to tell the difference between the two sets of partners. Well, except for the fact Bark has red eyes, Bean has neon blue, Nikayla has green and Nico has cobalt blue.

Bean and Bark give me contemptous looks as I speak to their children. Wave and Nic stood poised, as if anticipating when they'd have to tackle their husbands down to protect me. "I hope Skylar will be alright." Nikayla states worringly to me. "I do too Nikayla." I say.

I hear Bark rub his hand against his chin, eyeing me. I eye him back. I never liked him from the beginning and he doesn't like me either. I guess that makes us even (Really, our relationship was less than tolerable. It was more of a Bark wanted Nic, I wanted Ayana, and the only way to win their love was to fein friendship till we caught our fish.). I can remember when Bean would do anything to please me, but now he holds me at an icy distance. Nico's enthusiasm is only a bleak reminder of the duck I tore down by hurting his friend.

I shouldn't of said what I said to him. "You either stick with me, or I shoot the polar bear." I hear the words echo through my mind, blaring out Nico's words. I should've known Bean would take Bark's side. Those two maybe polar opposites, but they're watching each other's asses, not mine, not Wave's, not Nic's, not Fiona's, nobody's. Only each others. Anybody who's ever had them on their team could tell you that.

Nico quitened down and layed his beak on me. Bean blinked at me, and Wave studied me for a minute. Wave has nothing against me, other than the fact that I actively pursued her love over Rouge's and tried to ruin any chance Bean had with her.

I wasn't the most trustworthy guy in their lives. I should have been a better role model. One was an alien and the other was from a tribe that wilded their kids by beating and starving them to make them ravenous hunters. And Bean did say that he could see himself marrying Blaze, not Wave, but that doesn't justify all the things I did to him and her.

Bean has looser morals than Bark does, so Bean will snap my neck quicker than him. Bean and Bark are a lot more malicious than they look. It just makes me shiver at what they'd do to me in a fight. At least Nico and Nikayla trust me enough to lay their heads on me, and not on their siblings or father's bodies while recoiling at me like a venemous snake.

Yeah, Bean had 7 and Nic and Bark has 4. I just have Skylar, my only son, fighting for his life. There were 7 othes before him who were stillborns. That's why he's so precious to me. The doctors told me that Daria's body was too weak to handle a child, that we'd never have one, but this one did. I was blessed with Skylar, and now I'm losing him.

I throw my head down and weep. "Damn you Charmy!" I wail. It was because of him that I was losing Skylar. I get up and go to the bathroom, as Nico and Nikayla watch me with intensity. I can feel all eyes on me as I open the bathroom door, all but slam it shut, and lock it tight, kicking the trashcan in front of it. I sit on the toilet and weep deeply for him, then I remember my cellie.

I pull out my cellphone and dial the one man who could end a life without second though. One frog capable of such an act that I now find myself incapable of doing. One frogman with enough blood on his hands to wash the world five times over. Flying Frog.

I dial him, and immediately, the phone clicks to let me know someone, hopefully Flying Frog, has picked up. I hear deep breathing and silence. Cold dead silence. Then I hear Flying Frog's voice in the background shout, "Where's Wood?" I sigh with relief, and then I remember Wood, one of his sons.

His mute son, Wood, hisses and growls at me on the phone. "Wood, put your father on the phone." I say. I hear him hiss again, then I hear commotion and a woman huff, "Who is that?" Charlotte, Flying Frog's wife. I hear her take the phone from Wood's hands and scream in my ear, "If you're that bitch River Khan the Lynx, so help me I'll-" "It's me, Nack," I interrupt her, midrant. "I need to talk to your husband." "Ok," she says, gaining a polite composure. "I'll hand it to you."

I hear a little commotion in the background, more hissing, then silence. "What?" Flying Frog tells with fluster. "Remember me, Nack, from the last time I visited. I need you to do something for me." I reply. There was a pause then Flying began in a bored, snide tone, "Yeah, that time when your son started to make out with my daughter on her birthday," I flatten my ears as he screams this part, and it's obvious he's oblivious to my tears.

"If I ever catch your son touching my daughter ever again, I'll slice his lips off!" I felt ready to bark an attack back, but I held my tongue. He started to speak again. "So back onto topic," he said. "Why are you upset? What do you need?" I tell him everything and my intentions.

"You want me to kill Charmy," Flying Frog chokes, almost raising his voice through the roof. "Nack, I can't do that. The Chaotix and Destructix are now friends, I don't want to be at fault for anymore animosity procurred through simple actions, and besides, I only kill naughty workers nowadays. Go ask someone else. Hell, I know someone who could do the job, but it's obvious you're upset. You should go stay with your wife and think on your decision. I'm sorry about what happened. Call me when everything is alright, ok Nack, goodbye." Click. So much for getting a hit out for Charmy.

I wash the redness off of my face and walk out of the bathroom to see a tan boar nurse eyeing me, cheerfully stating, "There you are. Come with me." There must be good news if she's so upity upity. Then again, she might be trying to lift our spirits up before she breaks our hearts.

As I follow the nurse, I see one red echidna lying in a hospital bed. Knuckles. He looked as if he'd been dragged through Hell several times. I would say something to him, but, he would treat me exactly the way the Chaotix did, if he wasn't in a coma with a breathing tube in his throat. His nurse sees me and slams the blinds shut giving me pretentious looks.

Poor Knuckles, I put him through so much hell than necessary. Sonic was right, I would've made things so much easier for myself had I just told Knuckles of my intentions instead of shooting him, killing his half-brother (For the record, Knuckles never liked him anyway, afterall, his half-brother was fathered by a man his mother left him for), and stealing the Chaos Emeralds countless times right from the get-go.

Sonic did say that Knuckles acts a little more looser around other guardians than normal people (Unless you're Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow), so my problems could've ended there with a short little talk and a tip of a hat. And with Blaze too, come to think of it.

The only reason I was after the Chaos Emeralds was not for money as I let on, but because they belonged in the Special Zone, not in a thousand hands, and certainly not with Knuckles. He already has enough to worry about with out needing to worry about who's got what emerald and why.

Once again, like Sonic said, I could've made life easier if I had told Knuckles who I was, showed him the proof, asked for the emeralds, and made my merry way back to the Special Zone (I am it's guardian. I am the one who made it the way it is, so I know exactly who goes in and who comes out, and I work hard at stealing those rings to decorate the place that people keep stealing from also). "Drongo." I tell myself.

Come to think of it, I am a very ignorant man with very ignorant ideas. I shake my head and make my way down to the very end of the hall where my son lies, waiting for his mother and father's voice. My body is in conflict. Do I want to cry or squeal with joy that he's alive? I'll find out when I make it there.

The surgeon who worked on Skylar was Ixis Naugus, an old creep that had a vendetta against my family because Nic wouldn't go on a date with him. I start shaking in my shoes at what he could've done to him.

I step through the curtains, Daria's hand in mine, awaiting the worst, and instead of an angry hybrid coated in my son's murdered blood, I see a cheerful old crone and his overjoyed mammoth companion smiling at me.

"Welcome." Mogul greeted. "You're son will live." Naugus added openly. And with those words, I hugged them both and turned my attention to my son. He was still asleep with bandages around his chest, a pair a surgery shorts placed on his body, IV still in hand. I smile at his sleeping form until-GAH!

Ok, I'm on the floor. Ow. Stupid Nico and Nikayla stampede through there like a herd of buffalo, knocking me over while shouting like lunatics. Only Bark picks me up from the ground as Daria and Nic are openly crying for the grace given to their son and nephew. Bean and Wave are waving their arms around to make sure those two romping horses don't knock the bedside over trying to hug my sleeping son. Even Naugus and Mogul looked worried and annoyed there for a second.

Bark sits me down and looks at me, relief and hatred streaming though his eyes. He's telling me that he's happy for Nico, but angry that I didn't break a bone during my fall. Which brings another set of thoughts into my head:

I was a spitefull ass to Bark when we were younger, and now, I regret it. he barely signs to me anymore, and Bean talks to me yes, but he looks out into the distance, as if he's imagining somebody better to talk to. It hurts, but I know it's my fault. This was the path I made for myself, and now I pay for it.

The Chaotix, Bean, Bark, and Destructix could be the best friends you've ever had, but that all changes when you betray them out of spite. Out of anger. I knew I was angry and I wanted revenge, but there was so many ways I could've reacted differently.

And calling my sister a w-wording, c-word was not exactly the best route to take either. If anything, she grew red eyes and shot me, then I got mad at her for shooting me, sought her out myself, and shot her and Fiona, my foster sister, and it all went downhill after that.

This thought brings me to the Destructix. Predator Hawk forgave me quickly and contemptously, and the others, due to maturity and being able to let things go, followed his lead. Except for Lightning.

That man could hold grudges like nobody's business, and even though that I saved his life, as well as his wife's life when that lynx girl he killed's father came, he still cursed me and everything. Threatening horrendous things to my life, my wife's life, and any future children's life.

So, since he was tied, I left him there to be found, a week later, by his teammates, alongside the father that I killed with two bullets; one in the head, and the other in the heart.

And he lied to them and told them _I_ tied him up, and I, threatened him, luckily for me, his teammates did not buy it due to, once again, that dead girl's father laying down in the ground in his own pool of blood. Then Lightning came after me, but his teammates warned me and went after Lightning themselves. Actually, I'm touched that they helped me. They really were good gentlemen afterall.

They talked sense into Lightning, and instead of having the ultimate ninja, ex-bounty hunter/mercenary showdown, he just wrote me a threatening letter and sent me to court for a restraining order. He won the restraining order, so I'm not to be within 2,000 feet of him or his family.

It was a way better outcome than what I had foresaw happening, to tell the truth. That showdown would've been my last because I would've killed him, then his teammates would've have brutally tortured me to death to avenge him.

Yes, I foresaw all of this. I had aquired the power from Bark's sister, Ayana. She gave to me because of true love, but because I am a man and men are not allowed to have several powers at once, unless they like the idea of their heads turning into an organic bomb, I had to give up my speed that I kept secret for so long.

I really loved her, and I thought that I would be walking down the aisle with her, but she had to go home to Antartica. She's married now with two boys to call her own. I sigh at the thought because I miss her verily.

And now I've learned my lesson-the hard way. Just remember, villainy is not all that it's cracked up to be. I walk up to Skylar, smiling. I hear Skylar stir and feel giddyness rising inside me. "He's under anathestics, he won't be in his right mind for a few hours." Naugus warns.

We all sit there for thirty minutes kistening to the beeping of his monitor, watching the fluid dripp through the long tube into his veins, and waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly, his eyes flitter for a moment, then close, taking my hope with it.

Several more moments pass, and Daria and I take our place as Skylar finally stirs awake. "Pass the sourcream." he says groggily. Daria lunges towards him and hugs him. Nico and Nikayla cheer and jump with joy, awakening several other patients and bringing the scourge of the nurses with them. The nurses tell us to be quiet, and that's our only warning.

Daria starts crying and whispering to Skylar, and I stand on the other side of him, rubbing his hand. Bean and Bark stand at the foot of the bed smiling as a red cat lady nurse walks in to sit Skylar up and give him some juice.

We part before her as Skylar chokes out, "My body hurts." "I know," she replies to him. "But until your wound heals and the tissue scars over, you will be like this for awhile. Your parents can pick up your pain medication from the clinic down the hall once you're all settled. Now drink up."

No sooner did she finish her sentence that Nico and Nikayla sparked up. "That's so cool Skylar!" Nikayla shouted with glee. "Yeah," Nico piped. "You're like so totally gonna have an awesome scar!" "I know what we should do!" Nikayla almost flew through the roof as she turned to her boyfriend. "What?" Nico asked excitedly. "Let's stab ourselves to get awesome scars to match Skylar!" Nikayla screamed as loud as possible. "What a great idea! Let's go!" Nico yipped, grabbing Nikayla's hand and running off. I didn't know whether to pass out, scream, or warn Bean and Bark, but the wide eyes and bustled feet said it all.

Poor Bean and Bark. Those two, Nic, and Wave have been hot on their feet all day since Nico and Nikayla first met. Those two were trouble and now they have started to influence my son. I hope it's not for the worse. Oh wait, it already is. Nico and Nikayla are basically the worst role models ever for my son. They're the one to influence his stupidity. I mean seriously, what idiot decides to load a whole bunch of fireworks in their window?

My son, Nico, and Nikayla. And now Nikayla is pregnant. She's not very far, only a couple of months, enough to have a bump, but not far enough to be able to point and go, "Oh, she's pregnant!"

Guess who the father is. If you guessed Nico, then you are the winner winner chicken dinner! Now tell them what they've won Brake (The name of Bunnie's son just so ya know). "They've won a sour look from Bean and Bark, and a neeeeeeeeew grandchild! Complete with crib and high chairs!" "Thank's Brake, that'll be all."

I worry about Nikayla's powers going off too because she's pregnant. You see, Nikayla can control explosions like Bean, and Nico is as strong as Bark. How that happened, I don't know. I guess Bean and Bark were so close they rubbed off on each other. No innuendo intended folks. What that has to do with anything is everything. Women gain powers when they're pregnant to carry the child.

Like Blaze for example, she already has fire powers, she needed telekinesis for her body to be able to support and carry the other child. So, a woman's body opens up and one day, they wake up with a brand new power so they can support the child. Like Daria to my son. All three of us now has foresight thanks to that wierd anatomical thing going on in women.

"You ease them into chores, making them fun from day one and rewarding your kids until the habit kicks in." I say in my mind, remembering how I got Skylar into cleaning his room when he was real little. Ah, the memories. That's when it was easier. I am so thankful for him, Daria, Sonic, Jet, everyone. I continue to watch my son, smiling at him, and smiling at Daria, whom I kiss for our miracle.

By now, Skylar has refallen back to sleep and the bandages have been replaced around his chest. I hear the beeping of the monoritor and rub my son's hair. I sigh, and then I feel a weight on my shoulder. Daria has cried herself to sleep. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. Then I layed my hand on Skylar's hand and kiss it, thanking all those above for all my miracles.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Also, I had no idea that a movie named Kangaroo Jack (I'm being brutally honest here) existed, so if naming my kangaroo OC Jack would be a knock on the series or plagarism, I discredit the name, and I am sorry for any inconvieniences it may have caused. Thank you for reading my story.**


End file.
